Dwarf Pick Axes
The Dwarf Pick Axes are items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They first appear in the ninth episode of the first season. History Despite having a new resolve to remain as a hardworking dwarf in the mines, Grumpy's feelings for Nova do not change. He strives to win her back; going to the lengths of working in the diamond mines and trading his wages to the foreman in exchange for a diamond to propose to Nova. However, Grumpy is swindled since the diamond is a stolen item. Though not a thief, he takes the blame and lands himself in the dungeon of King George's castle. He is the sole prisoner until a woman, Snow White, is also thrown in. Stealthy manages to set both Grumpy and Snow White free, but is killed by one of the guards. The remaining seven dwarves, carrying their axes, meet Snow White in the forest and offer her shelter in their cottage. Unbeknownst to them, the Evil Queen spies on them via her Magic Mirror. Snow White drinks a potion in order to forget her love for Prince Charming, and thus she becomes a callous and cold person. Worried, the dwarves seek help from Jiminy, who says that her rage against the Queen is hurting her friends. Realizing the Queen is the one who must suffer, Snow White steals an ax and goes to the forest. She surprises a soldier and asks for information on the Queen’s whereabouts. When he is reluctant to tell her, she explains that dwarf pick axes can indeed break diamonds, the strongest substance known, and threatens to kill him. The guard reveals the Queen plans to go to the Summer Palace the next morning. Remarking that palace was built for her mother, an angry Snow White hits him in the head and then strips the man of his armor and clothes. Eventually, Prince Charming breaks the effects of the potion with a kiss of true love, but is captured by King George's soldiers. Snow White, Red Riding Hood and Granny plan an assault on King George's castle. With their axes, the dwarves join them. For a moment, Snow White is caught by a guard, but Grumpy hits him in the head with his ax. With extra help from the Blue Fairy's army, they manage to infiltrate the castle, but Snow White discovers Prince Charming is now held hostage by the Queen rather than King George. When Snow White and Prince Charming finally take back the kingdom, the Evil Queen is held prisoner in the castle. During a council to decide her fate, Grumpy learns from the Blue Fairy that fairy dust will keep the Queen temporarily paralyzed. He then offers to kill Regina with his ax, but Prince Charming suggests a public execution. }} David contributes to the dwarves ongoing efforts' by helping them mine. They hope to find diamonds, grind them into fairy dust and then use the powder on a magic hat to bring back Emma and Mary Margaret. During one day in the mines, Happy wants to treat everyone to lunch at Granny's, but Leroy persistently continues working. With his ax, he breaks the surface of a wall, which collapses and sends him falling into a cave. From this accidental fall, a whole cavern ceiling of diamonds is discovered, to which David, Henry, and Mother Superior are notified. One night, a stranger enters Storybrooke and gets involved in a car accident. When he is taken to the hospital, David tries to hack the man's phone in order to get any information about him. Failing to find out the password, he asks Leroy to try. Leroy jokingly replies that his skills with technology are not as sharp as with a pick ax. Storybrooke becomes terrorized by a giant, Anton. Despite hating humans, when his life hangs in the balance, he is saved by the town residents, which makes him realize they are not bad people. In an effort to make this newcomer feel welcome, they take him to the diner. Once there, Anton reveals he possesses a beanstalk that can grow magic beans. After inspecting some soil content that is viable for growing the beans, Anton is accepted by the the six dwarves as an honorary dwarf and they give him his own pick ax with the name "Tiny". They commence in digging to plant the beanstalk stem. With Greg and Tamara's true colors revealed as instigators in destroying magic, they navigate the mines with Hook in the next part of their plan. Having gained a special trigger that has the power to annihilate the entire town, Greg smashes it with one of the dwarves' pick axes. This causes an emission of blue energy from the trigger, to which the three then aptly run out of the mines. During the distraction of reactivating the trigger, Henry is taken by Greg and Tamara to Neverland. Before pursuing Henry's kidnappers, Mr. Gold gives Belle the task to put up a barrier to keep more outsiders from entering into town. Then, he departs aboard a ship with his allies to Neverland. Along with Archie, Mother Superior and the dwarves, Belle enters the mines to activate the barrier potion. The dwarves break open a crack in a boulder of fairy dust while she dumps the potion's contents into the rock crevice. Later, a mermaid named Ariel teams up with Belle to find an item Mr. Gold intends to use against Peter Pan. Threatened by their sister Wendy's safety, as she is Pan's prisoner, her brothers, John and Michael Darling, trap the women. After taking the box, they head to the mines where John tries to destroy it with an ax. Just in the nick of time, Belle persuades him not to since helping Mr. Gold is their only hope to ensure Wendy returns home. }} Trivia |-|On-screen Notes= On-screen Notes *John and Michael Darling attempt to break Pandora's Box using Bashful's pick ax. *Greg Mendell uses Happy's pick ax to enable the trigger.File:222PickAxe.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References